


Harry Potter and The Weasley Triplets

by Lynn_Loch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter Has ADHD, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Burn, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Loch/pseuds/Lynn_Loch
Summary: What if their were no Weasley twins, but rather the Weasley triplets? And what if they were in Slytherin? What if the magical world was just a slight bit to the left of what we were used to.Also I'm bad at descriptions but its a romance story, I want to focus on the world, the romance, and peoples perspectives but mostly Harry's and sometimes Ron's.I have a plan but I don't know how good I am at following it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Neville Longbottom/George Weasley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had been fascinated by the magical world ever since Hagrid, a very giant wizard, had introduced it to him less than a month prior. It was hard not to be! As far as Harry’s books had told him there were people who could turn into animals, flying brooms you could ride, dangerous concoctions that could either save a life or change it forever with nothing more than a drop, and even better still: Harry was a part of it!

The books go on to say that Harry, as in just Harry, was one of these amazing and _magical_ people. He survived the Killing Curse. He defied the very laws of all other spells known and created. At. One. Year. Old.

They fully believed he belonged there, and he wanted to earn that. Prove that this one time event, which he couldn’t have changed or prevented, wasn’t the only great magical feat that he would be known for. He wanted, very badly, to be one of those amazing people who turned into animals, who flew, who brewed those dangerous mixtures.

He wanted to be a real and powerful Wizard. And he was given the chance to do just that by attending the greatest magical school in Europe: Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He had studied his books - all of them, at least a chapter a day since he had gotten them from Diagon Alley, a magical shopping center hidden in London that looked like it was pulled straight from medieval times, including the fantasy like buildings and people dressed in robes. He had practiced the spells in those pages until he could hardly lift his new Holly wand. He made sure to use an old study tip he was given by one of his stricter teachers, Mrs. Heart, to rewrite everything he studied in his own words then compare it to the texts to make sure he understood what he was reading. He also made sure to listen to the advice the music teacher, Mr. Dun, had given the whole class, “Don’t practice until you get it right, practice until you don’t get it wrong.” Progress had been slow but visually track-able, which Harry thought was good but could be better.

 _But now it was time to see where that knowledge and hard work will get me_ , he thought as he continued to look for the way to get onto platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross. Although Harry had had the forethought to study all his course books, he had not gotten, read, or even heard of a book known as Hogwarts: a History. Hogwarts: A History has a whole chapter dedicated to introducing Muggle-borns to the wonders for their new school, including how to get on the train to get there in the first place.

While Harry was trying to figure out how to get onto the platform he spotted a red headed family walking through a wall. The wall between platforms 9 and 10…

_That's it!!!_

Harry decided, with the red headed family obviously being full of wizards and witches, to take a leap of faith and follow them through the wall. He decided to run through, as he was a bit scared, and was pleasantly surprised when he soon found himself on an older looking platform with an almost new looking steam engine train off to one side. Quickly, after a moment spent looking around, just like at Diagon, Harry made his way to the train hoping there was still an empty place for him to sit.

Using the levitation charm, which was still a bit difficult for him ( _I think I might have missed something in the theory?_ ) he levitated his trunk behind him now that he was on the magical side of things with Hedwig - his pet owl given to him by Hagrid - placed awkwardly on top. He clamored onto the train alongside some of the other last few passengers and began to look for a seat. 

After going from compartment to compartment for several minutes, Harry still had yet to find an empty compartment, or even one that was just not yet full. Well he did find two, but the people inside were either acting odd around him (like he was a kid or something??? They were first years too by the looks of them he couldn’t be _that_ much younger) or holding a seat for a friend. Eventually he made his way to the back of the train, which was just about to leave, when he had finally found a compartment which hopefully had enough room for him to sit.

The compartment was occupied by three of the red heads that Harry had followed earlier, they were tall and likely older than Harry. They had already changed into their school robes, which were lined with green and had a silver snake stitched on the breast pockets, Harry briefly wondered if he should change into his robes too but pocketed away the thought for later. Swallowing his nerves he knocked on the compartment door and slid it open.

“Umm, Hello?”

“Hello, are you looking for someone?” One of the red heads asked, and as They all turned to Harry it dawned on him that they were all identical.

“Or were you looking for us?” the second and third brothers (most likely) asked, striking a dramatic pose with their mischief double.

“Because if you were looking for us-” The first brother started again.

“We didn’t do it!” all three said at once and, as if on queue, screams of what seemed to be both laughter and confusion echoed throughout the train. Very quickly following their declaration and the screams came an older student, looking similar to the three boys but not nearly as close as they all looked to each other, running in easily visible anger.

This new fourth redhead was wearing a red lined robe with a regal lion on his pocket, partially covered by a silver badge with a fancy “P” on it. He had many freckles made more visible by the fact that his glasses, which would have covered some of them, was hanging off of his left ear, pink singe marks stained the opposite cheak.

“I don’t know how you three managed to do this, whatever it is, so quickly, but i know it was you three, and when I figure out how you did this you will be in detention for a week!” He spoke quickly and concisely despite his rage, almost like he had practiced.

“But Percy-” One.

“We would never-” Three.

“And on the first day-” One.

“Not even in fact!” Two, Harry was starting to get dizzy trying to follow them.

“Stop. I don’t want to hear it. You three are just so lucky I can’t take points yet. I’m telling mom.” This statement, made by Percy supposedly, seemed to make the three waiting in the compartment only smile more. The train had just started to leave the station, whistle going off and ringing loudly in Harry’s ears.

‘Percy’ seemed to see that this threat wasn’t going to work and stormed off after throwing one more obviously angry look at the three. At this the Identical boys turned back to Harry and looked subtly surprised that he was still there.

“Any ways-” Three spoke.

“Was there something you wanted?” two finished.

After taking a moment to recollect himself Harry started “I was wondering if I could sit here? Everywhere else is full…” 

Even more surprised by Harry’s question, it was Two who answered, “You're a first year?”

“Yes?”

“Blimey, you look no older than 9!” Three exclaimed.

“Rude.” Replied Harry.

“Forgive Ron, he’s not as smart or as handsome as I-”

“Oi!”

“-I’m Fred Weasley." 

"I'm Ron Weasley."

“And I’m George Weasley!” Harry’s head followed the three as they introduced themselves, his head was still slightly dizzy from their triplet speech. 

“I’m...Harry… Harry Potter, it’s um nice to meet you all,” by the time Harry’s name had left his mouth and their had expressions changed, Fred looking shocked while George and Ron looked like they had suddenly put on coke bottle glasses that made their eyes take up most of their faces, that Harry remembered he was famous. He had read his own name printed in his texts more than once, how could he have forgotten?

“Do you really have the- the-”

“The scar?” Ron finished, in a conspiratorial whisper, for Fred.

Harry sighed, but then had an idea, “I’ll show you if you let me sit with you.”  
  


They all nodded after looking to each other first, they seemed excited to see his scar but not to the point of a super fan so Harry had some hope that the ride to Hogwarts would still be nice. The train and him were already moving after all. 

He sat down in the compartment, placing his luggage in the hold above the seat. Harry was seated next to Ron who was sitting opposite of his brothers, and had angled himself so that they could all see. He lifted his fringe to show off the small lightning shaped scar above his eye; they all stared openly. Quickly, though, they sobered and returned to sitting normally.

As if trying to hide their earlier display, or make up for it, they decided to teach some things to Harry that any witch or wizard their age, which Ron had informed him was 13, would supposedly know. George had informed Harry about the houses of Hogwarts, frequently interrupted by Fred and Ron adding in odd stories and "rumors". Usually pointless, and obviously fake, ones such as "You don't want to mess with a Hufflepuff, they have a secret fight club run by the Hogwarts black market," or "Ravenclaws can and will find a way into every house eventually, sorted there or not they might just graduate a Slytherin and no one would bother questioning it."

Fred had taken it upon himself to teach Harry about games, jokes, secret passages, and the best hidden books in Hogwarts library (After Harry had mentioned he liked to read). Fred was also frequently interrupted by his brothers providing useful or funny tidbits of information. Like how George had told Harry about that time Fred had gotten his head stuck in Hogwarts' smallest secret tunnel or when Ron had repeated said mistake less than an hour later as proof they could not have been up to anything (according to Ron it had worked). Ron and George had even played a game of wizard chess towards the end to show Harry how it was played after he had admitted to having never played many magical games before. 

At some point a woman with a trolly stacked high with sweets had come in, Ron and George had stumbled with their pockets to pull out a handful of sickles each to get some Fizzing Whizbees (a candy that Fred had told Harry could make you float) and a couple of acid pops. It wasn't a lot and Harry almost felt bad about pulling out his pocket money, which he didn't previously know just how much it was worth as it was just a handful of galleons, until he realized he could buy a bunch of candy for everyone to share.

With this Ron began to teach Harry, with the aid of the candy, the most important magical art: mixing candy. Although this sounds a bit plain, it was everything but. Ron showed Harry how mixing a bit of Sugar Fairies with a small dash of crushed Fizzing Whizbees could coax the small fairies to dance on your tongue, literally. He also showed Harry how to mix certain flavors together to get combos they shouldn't be able to make at all, like coating an acid pop with a bit of melted chocolate frog and just one dark red ("make sure its a dark red one, Harry, otherwise it won't work at all,") Bertie Bott's jelly bean to make a mix that, for some reason, tastes exactly like mushroom soup.

"How is that even supposed to work?"

"No one knows Harry, I like to think the magic's in the beans," Fred answered.

"Nah, the acid pops got to be behind it," George refuted. 

"I think it's the spell, the one that makes the chocolate frog hop, I don't think it's meant to interact with anything but chocolate and your mouth," speculated Ron.

"Do you reckon?" Harry asked. 

By the time they had gotten close to Hogwarts (Harry had had to ask Ron how one was supposed to wear robes because he had never worn one outside of his fitting at Madam Malkins and he never got the chance to figure them out because of the ties and dangles, which he could still not find a use for) Harry had felt much better about his previous interactions with the brothers, they were much nicer once you got to know them, and they didn't pester him about that night or even his scar after they got the first glance.

The older years apparently took self pulling carriages to the castle, according to George who had also supplied the rumor of the Hufflepuff fight club, so Harry wasn’t sure if he believed him but had to separate anyways as Hagrid was calling over all the first years to guide them to the castle, leaving his luggage behind as he was directed. Harry looked back to waive to his, hopefully, new friends before wading over to Hagrid, who was holding a bright lamp and was accompanied by a large dog who was slobbering everywhere.

Harry, upon joining his fellow first years, felt very out of place. He was much smaller than many of the other first years so he decided to stay as close to Hagrid and the dog as he could. 

They made their way down a dirt pathway, at one point students around Harry had gasped at something but he couldn’t see what. Frustrated, Harry decided to focus on following Hagrid and petting the slobbering dog, who’s name Harry had learned was fang and who was actually really nice. Further down the path they came to the shore of a rather large lake and Harry had figured out why all the other students had gasped earlier.

Across the lake there was a beautiful castle. The Structure was much taller than anything Harry had ever seen before, and much more complex looking too- Hogwarts had many towers interrupted by the many long stretches of building that likely contained many of the classes. The castle had many large and small windows, some appeared to move across the castle's surface, with flickering orange light coming through most of them. Other parts of the building, much like the windows, appeared to move, ripple, or just disappear for a moment before coming back looking a completely different style.

Harry had to force his gaze from that of Hogwarts and climb onto one of the boats with the other first years. Because he had waited to get onto a boat for so long he was only sharing it with one other person, a girl with bushy brown hair and dark skin. She looked kinda like a thin cup of coffee, warm and deep. As the boats stated to make their way forward, seemingly on their own, the girls started to speak.

“Hi! My name is Hermione,” There was a pause “Granger. That is, Hermione Granger I mean... And, you are?”

“My Names Harry, Harry Potter.”

“Oh! I read about you! You're in our Defence course books!” Hermione had leaned forward excitedly at this point, but before she could start talking again Harry spoke.

“I know, I read them several times. I don’t think I’m quite like how the books had described me though. I’ve only recently been reintroduced to the wizarding world so I don’t know all that much actually…”

“You too? I tried to get my hands on as much as I possibly could after I had found out I had magic, I’ve been practicing the spells all summer.”

Harry had let out a small sigh of relief, she wasn’t a fan of his! She was a fan of books! “Same here! I’m still having trouble with some of them though, Like the levitation charm and some of the transfiguration spells further in the books. I think I need to work on the theory a bit more.”

“All of the Charms I’ve tried have worked nicely but I was a bit scared to go near any of the transfiguration spells, according to some of the extra books I got it can be very dangerous to attempt any form of transfiguration without learning it from a master.”

“Really? Why isn’t that in the beginning of our course books?”

“That's what I asked! I don't think they plan on any students trying out any of the spells before they get to school, but the warning should still be there,” Hermione was suddenly stopped by a loud voice.

“Heads down!” Bellowed Hagrid as they reached a clif, but not many students listened, realizing how much smaller compared to Hagrid they were, they knew they would be fine. Though many did turn to face a curtain of ivy, using their arms to press it away from their faces, as the small boats carried them through a hidden opening in the clif. This appeared to be taking them right under the castle itself to a kind of underground harbor light by torches.

Carefully, Hermione and Harry climbed out of the boats, Hagrid had just returned a lost toad to a sandy haired boy and they weren’t sure if anyone else had lost a pet or not. After everyone was out of the boats they were brought up a stone staircase to a large oak door.

Hagrid knocked on the door briefly before a stern looking woman clad in a dark green robe and a long skinny hat with a wide brim, her dark hair pulled back into a tight bun, answered and led them all inside, dismissing Hagrid as she did this. They were led to a large open entrance hall, big enough to fit several small homes or just one really large home inside, where the woman began to speak.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor, and Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. The Start of term Banquet will be starting shortly, but before you will get to eat you will be sorted into your houses through the sorting ceremony. While you are here your house will be like your family, with your head of house serving as your guardian while you are here. You will share classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your houses dormitory, and have the option of spending your free time in your houses common room, alongside a few other areas of the school.

“There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble and long history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards throughout this time. While here, your triumphs will earn your house point, while any misbehavior will see them taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope that each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

“The sorting will start shortly. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Her eyes lingered for a moment on the sandy haired boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and a dark haired girl next to him who had one pig tail undone.

After McGonagall had left the hall, Harry and Hermione continued their discussion from earlier while also trying to guess how they would be sorted. Professor McGonagall had called it a ceremony but was it a spell? A magical artifact? Was there a test they would have to pass? How would it be graded? They could Hardly sit still as they, like the others around them, were filled with anticipation.

“So what House do you think you’ll be in?” Hermione asked.

“I was thinking of Slytherin or Ravenclaw because of some older students I met on the train but-” Harry was interrupted by the dark haired girl from before, she had finally put her pigtail back up.

“Look here! Another death eater in training?” She taunted.

“What? I-” hands on her hips she leaned forward into Harry’s face before he could finish speaking.

"Looking to do your death eater daddy proud you little-" but she was quickly stopped by movement from up above.

Several ghosts flew in and, while settling for a moment above the dark haired witch, they seemed to continue on with an argument about another ghost. Apparently he had squandered yet another chance they had given him to improve, and they were tired of giving him chances. After they greeted the students they were shooed off by a returning Professor McGonagall, who had them line up before she led them into the great hall, stopping the dark haired girl from continuing her taunts. 

The great hall was, objectively, the largest room Harry had ever been in. Even bigger than entrance hall they had been in moments prior. The room was filled mostly by many tables and benches organized into four long lines with banners hung, in what looked like the sky but what probably the ceiling, at either ends. At the head of the room their was another long table, behind it there were individual chairs with high, thrown like backs. In front of this table there was a stool with an old hat on it with two sashes, the colors muted by age, hanging from its brim. The sashes were in what, were probably the house colors if they were much dirtier.

Looking at the people behind the table Harry realized that they must be other professors, as their robes were all similar to each others with the only difference being the colors and their collars, and in the case of two of them a cape or cloak like peice was on the uniform as well. Because Harry was so focused on looking all over and nowhere at all, he almost missed Hermione poking him in the shoulder.

"Look at the ceiling, I read about it in Hogwarts: a History. The ceiling is enchanted to show the sky above the great hall, " Harry looked up at the ceiling again and compared it to what he could see out side of one of the windows on the right side of the hall.

"I need to get that book," he muttered.

"I'll loan it to you, it's really good."

"Thanks."

Apparently the hat was alive and took this moment to scare many of the students out of their conversations with a song:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Professor McGonagall began to call students forward, starting with A's with a miss Abbott, Hanna. The dark haired girl from before. Harry began to fidget with the sleeves of his robes feeling the texture of the hanging bits and bobbins seemed to help calm him down a little. _What was a death eater?_

"Hey, Hermione?" He whispered, poking her in her side "What's a death eater?"

"I don't know, they weren’t mentioned in any of my books," she seemed very upset at this, before looking up, almost as if startled, and then to Harry "Are you still thinking about what she said? That, Abbott girl?"

Harry nodded slightly " She said Slytherin was filled with death eaters and it didn't sound very nice. Is it, like, a bad kind of magic?"

"It does sound like it, but they wouldn't teach it in a school if it was, right?" Hermione looked up at the sorting, they've gotten to the "G" names.

"Hermione?"

"Yea?"

"Even if I was in Slytherin, you'd still be my friend right?" He was fidgeting with his sleeves once more, nervous at whether or not she would be upset with him for still wanting to be in a house with magic like that, he wanted to join his other friends there.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, confused "Why would our houses pick our friends?" 

"Granger, Hermione."

"Of course we'll stay friends Harry! If you want to," she whispered before walking up to the hat.

Harry sat there for a moment, thinking about the speech Professor McGonagall had given them in the hall, and decided it couldn't be all true. You didn't spend every day spending time with only your family (Harry sure tried not to) so why would you do that here? When the hat called out Ravenclaw for Hermione, Harry clapped the loudest.

At first, Harry tried to focus in the sorting order so he could walk up when his name was called, _why did they have to be doing this in front of the whole school?_ He was getting more and more nervous the more he thought about it so he stopped trying.

Eventually he found himself thinking about the Great hall itself again and the moving windows he saw outside. He looked to the windows but they seemed to stay in one place _Maybe in a different part of the school, then?_ He looked to the other side of the room at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, hoping to see Hermione or the Triplets but there were too many people.

"Potter, Harry." And the whole hall went silent. Harry walked forward thinking that maybe this had happened for everyone else but he just wasn't paying enough attention to notice. 

Harry sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed over his head gently but it slipped down regardless, covering half of his face. He began to hear what sounded a lot like shuffling in the back of his head, like someone looking for something, occasionally muttering something Harry couldn't quite understand. Eventually an old and scratchy voice spoke.

"You've been through quite a lot haven't you? You've a sharp mind, quick wit too, yes, yes this is good. You're more than willing to put in the work but always nervous about the outcome. I can see why, your uncle seems to have about as short a temper as he has a neck." Harry choked for a moment. "Dedicated to what you put your mind to, without a doubt," The voice, which Harry assumed was the hat, seemed to grumble to itself the way it did in the back of his head, "But enough of that, you've got yourself figured out quite well, practically already have yourself sorted too! You're the third one this year! Second to get it right though...Better be," dramatic pause.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hall actually seemed to get quieter, if that was at all possible. Harry pushed the hat up off himself and handed it back to Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you ma'am," Harry said nodding his head slightly, and then walked towards the Slytherin table where Ron had started to clap. Fred and George soon joined in and eventually the whole house was cheering, along with Hermione. Everyone else stayed quiet. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The point of view of others during Harry's sorting.

At the slytherin table many people looked at your blood, your name, and your beliefs before they even looked at your face, and for the Weasley triplets this had always meant trouble. Yes they were "pureblood" but that didn't mean that their name carried the same weight as a name like Malfoy, and they were usually glad it didn't. 

Names like Malfoy had a lot of power because they believed that being a pure blood were simply better than the rest. And names like Weasley didn't buy it for a moment, which meant they were "blood traitors," and worse than the muggles borns in the eyes of many of their house. 

So although there were others in their house like them, who didn't believe the pure blood bull shit, they tended to try and socialize outside of their house. Which didn't always work out because one thing the rest of the school where often thought growing up (or told when they were introduced to the wizarding world) was to look out for those slimy Slytherins, you never know what kind of dark business they are up to. 

They only had a few friends, like Lee Jordan, because of this. And they knew that any "friends" they made on the train would, more often than not, also later leave because of this. 

So when they met Harry Potter ( _The_ Harry Potter) on the train they had, selfishly, hoped he wouldn't be influenced by any of the other students at school to do any of those things. Not judge them for their name and blood, their belief, or merlin forbid their house. They wanted to stay friends with him. Not just because he was _The_ Harry Potter, though that is cool, but because even after seeing their brother get mad at them on the train after their joke he still hung around. After all their odd japes, jokes, and comments he still kept talking to them.

And considering it was a 9 hour train ride he had many chances to leave and never speak to them again.

But now he was talking to a bushy haired girl, waiting to be sorted, and he kept glancing over at them (and much of the great hall) with concern in his eyes. He had already met Ron's eyes once and then looked away hastily.

Another one lost. That makes 15.

So they focused on each other, talking laughing and planing some new jokes, they had two years practice of not letting things like this get to them. They were used to it. Fred more so than his brothers, his first crush (last year, her name was Angela, she was a Hufflepuff) had turned him down because of his house. He learned not to let it bother him and his brothers had helped. 

So when the hat had called Slytherin for Harry, they had all gone quiet for a moment. 14 lost friends and now one was joining them. Harry was joining them. For some reason this made Ron start to clap first, while the whole hall was still quiet. Fred and George soon followed and that bushy haired girl from before, now in Ravenclaw, joined in as well.

Harry took a seat next to George while the triplets, and their house, continued to cheer.

\-------------------------------------------0

When some one such as Severus Snape, who was already not a nice man, was having a piss poor day, you jumped out of the way even when that meant you jumped out of a window. The Potter spawn would be coming to Hogwarts, and if anything Albus had said was true the boy would be as pompous of a prick as his father. Albus had told Minerva and him, along with the general public, many times that the boy was safe, happy, and spoiled. Just a tiny _prince_ like his father was. _Oh joy_ he grimaced into his drink as he took another gulp.

He sat at the head table waiting for the main doors to open, Minerva would be escorting the first years and Potter with her any moment. And despite trying really hard not to think about it, Severus couldn’t help but to let his mind drift back to Lily. The boy was her son too, but no doubt that would be drowned out by the Potter arrogance. Any of Lily left in the boy would only be visible in his eyes.

His best friend reduced to nothing more than her death and her eyes. And Potters kid.

When the first years came in following Minerva, Severus tried several times to spot the boy. Potter was quite tall when he was 11, Lily too, so the boy should have stood out but Severus couldn't spot him at all. He would probably be one of the ones that Hagrid brought in later, Potter has probably already gotten himself into all sorts of trouble. Severus briefly entertained the idea that the boy was in danger, but nixed it as the vow he had made had not constricted at all. Yet.

But then the boy's name was called and for the first time since he was a baby Severus saw the small boy. He should _not_ have been that small. He looked no older than eight, _nine_ at the most! And then when the hat was placed on his head it covered half his face! The hat lies lower on some students than others, but it was stitched years ago to fit a child's head, _it shouldn't have gone down that far!_

And then the blasted hat just had to call out Slytherin. The boy should _not_ have been a Slytherin. Severus knew from his own experiences in life, and from years of being the head of his house, that there are only so many ways to get into Slytherin. And based off Potter looking so small, thin, and bordering on sickly, he did not like which way the boy had gotten in. The same way _he_ had gotten in.

Albus had some explaining to do.

\-------------------------------------------0

Leading the students into the great hall, Professor McGonagall began to wonder to herself about the whereabouts of one particular Potter, and this would not be the first time. When James Potter had attended Hogwarts he to, even on his first day, managed to get into all kinds of trouble with his "famous" jokes, more often than not ending in hers or in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. 

It seemed the apple didn't fall too far from the tree, she thought as her eyes swept over the students once more before the sorting hat was placed on the stool. After its song she began calling students forward to be sorted, waiting for the moment when, once again, Hagrid would be bringing a young Mr. Potter into the hall and away from his mischief. 

But it never came. As she got farther and farther down the list, closer to the P's, Hagrid rejoined the staff at the head table in silent confirmation that there were no students left behind. So where was Mr. Potter? "Potter, Harry," she called out automatically, still in her thoughts. 

It wasn't until she heard the sorting hat scream out "SLYTHERIN!!" Next to her that she took in the sight of the very student she had been working about. 

_He is not supposed to be that small._

Albus what have you done.

\-------------------------------------------0

Oh dear.

_"And the dark lord will make him as his equal-"_

Albus should have known this was coming the moment that line of the prophecy was spoken, but he held hope for the boy and for the future. But now it seemed as if all his worst fears were staring him in the face. Looking at young Harry now he could see even more startling similarities between him and Tom when he was younger.

Dark hair, startling eyes that seem far too knowing, _Slytherin_ , and next thing you know the boy will be speaking Parseltongue too.

Merlin help them, he really did leave a mark on the boy. And not a good one.

\-------------------------------------------0

I really did leave a mark on him didn't I? This could be good…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation and Mystery show themselves.

It was the end of the first month of school and Harry could now see why Hogwarts was considered a top-rate school. The classes were hard. Harder than Harry had thought they would be at least, and he had studied for weeks in advance before coming. He often took a moment between classes to thank his past self for taking the time out of his busy schedule to take the time to study.

If the first week was this hard he couldn’t wait to see what kinds of spells he would be casting next year, or even just next week at the pace they were going.

A few students did seem to have a bit of trouble with the pace and the course work but the professors reminded the students that they were here to help no matter how small the issue, so it didn't seem like that was going to last long. Either way, Hermione had come up with the idea earlier in the week to study together every Friday, that way they could stay ahead. Ron had offered to help out since he was already in third year and had joked that “I was bound to have learned something despite my best efforts, might as well make you do so too."

Hermione was going to meet Harry in their Secret Hideout after their classes ended today. The “Hideout” was actually an old classroom on the second floor that didn’t seem to be used anymore, Fred had dramatically claimed it as all of theirs shortly after Harry had introduced all three of the triplets to Hermione. Since that day they had used it as neutral territory away from the prejudice Slytherins (despite rumors there actually weren’t a lot of them, they were just the loudest members of Slytherin house and no one seemed capable of stopping them) and the people in other houses that were just as prejudice but slightly to the left. Like Abbot and Bones.

Harry didn’t like them all that much. The first time Harry had spoken to Abbot was when she yelled at him that he was a Death Eater, which he and Hermione now knew where wizards that had supported the Dark Lord Voldemort back when he was still alive, and their second conversation didn’t go all that better.

\-------------------------------------------0

“Potter! Wait up!” Harry had turned around to look at a girl, who he quickly recognized as Abbot, running towards him. He turned back around again and kept walking. He didn’t want to be late for potions.

“No.”

“I said wait up!”

“If you're going to call me a Death Eater again I don't want to talk to you.” Harry started to walk fast but Abbot, it seemed, had already caught up to him. 

“Oh don’t be like that it was only a joke.” Abbot huffed “Anyway there's no way your dark. You don’t have it in you, you don’t need to be sensitive about it.”

“They’re a literal terrorist group! How would you feel being compared to them!” Harry snapped still trying to get as far away from her as he could. He was missing potions and there was no way the professor wasn’t going to say something about it. First day of class and already late. Patience? What patience? “And anyway I’d hardly call it being ‘sensitive.’ They didn’t do a lot not to scar the lot of us, some of us literally.”

“I’m trying to be nice and talk to you, so you have some friends outside of those bloodpurest jerks, but you're not making it easy.” Abbot sounded almost like she was rolling her eyes, as if that was something you could express with your voice “Just Let me help you! You’ll thank me for it later.” Abbot grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him back so he would stop walking away and actually talk to her.

“Hey, that hurts!”

“Quit crying and just listen to me, Slytherins aren’t good people, most of them are dark and the rest get dragged with them whether they like it or not. You’ll need a friend outside of that house if you ever want to get out.” she pulled harder on Harry’s wrist when he tried to tug it back from her “You shouldn’t let them dig their claws into you, you need help while it’s still early and I can help with that.”

“I don’t want your help, let me go!” Harry pulled harder but, unsurprisingly, he was much smaller and weaker than she was and it was only helping to hurt his wrist more.

“Potter!”

“Ms. Abbot, Mr. Potter.” Both kids froze and Abbot's grip loosened just slightly “I believe both of you are supposed to have class right about now. One of you is even supposed to be in mine.” Professor Snape's voice was accusatory and angry and Harry had never been happier to hear it. He finally managed to pull his hand away from Abbot to look at Professor Snape, who glared at Abbot before moving his eyes to Harry’s wrist. “Mr. Potter, go to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. It’s on the fourth floor near the main stairs.”

Harry looked down at his wrist to see light bruising booming on his wrist “Yes sir.” Harry said softly, still looking at the bruise as he started in that direction.

“Ms. Abbot.” Professor Snape started again “Go to class, but you will be reporting to my office _immediately_ after. Yes?”

“Yes sir,” Abbot said, but Harry hardly heard her.

\-------------------------------------------0

The "conversation" with Abbot had honestly scared Harry and he was glad the Professor intervened. Professor Snape helped him out a lot more after that as well, and didn’t give Abbot the chance to be alone with him again, which he was very grateful for. The other professors must have heard what had happened too and made sure she didn’t sit next to Harry in class and kept her from pairing with Harry in any group assignments too. Bones too since she had tried to force Harry alone with Abbot less than a day after their "conversation."

Looking out the window Harry could see the backside of Ravenclaw tower, which had an enchanted clock floating in front of it made out of green light. It was nearly 4 pm, Harry was going to be later for their study session if he didn’t hurry it up. 

Harry quickened his pace until he was nearly running down the halls, he slowed occasionally when he heard voices knowing that if it was a teacher he could get in trouble for running in the halls, he made several turns before he stopped completely. He had just heard Professor McGonagall say his name.

He turned back and hoped he wouldn’t lose any points if he fessed up quickly but Professor McGonagall wasn’t there. He turned his head around the corner, just slightly, down the hall across from his path and. And there standing with Professors Snape and Quirrell was McGonagall looking absolutely livid. He moved his head so he couldn’t be seen, though it prevented him from seeing them right back.

"That man has taken this greater good shit too far," Professor McGonagall seathed "There is no excuse for this anymore!"

"Minerva I know you're upset-"

"Damn right I am! He could have killed the poor boy!"

"He is one offender Minerva but he is not the one who-"

"I know, Severus, I know. But you don't know him like I do. This isn't the first time something like this has happened! The man has his fucking head screwed on wrong!”

“Min-n-n-erva now might-t not-t be t-time for this. A lot-t of st-tudents are about-t and your alread-dy cursing from this.”

“Oh dear do you think-” Harry didn’t stick around to hear more, it sounded like the conversation was coming to an end and the whole thing left Harry with some questions:

What were they talking about? And who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of a double update ^-^ I have decided that I want this story to be a slow build with a focus on how relationships change in response to what's going on around them so there will hopefully still be some exciting adventure scenes alongside the character progression. This is my first long fic though so hopefully things will go the way I want them to. Feel free to let me know if there is something in the chapters that needs to be edited or otherwise looked at, I want to improve my writing and feedback really helps me with that. Just try to be nice those I'm easy to bruise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the gang go over their new mystery and learn something odd about Fred.

“Harry! You’re late!” Hermione was at the door, or next to it actually, sitting in a dramatic chair legs crossed like she was a V.I.P. somewhere and was a force to be reckoned with. Accurate.

“I have a good excuse!” Harry started “Wait where's Ron?”

“Fred apparently has a strange reaction to coffee and had gotten a hold of some, George and Ron are in the process of convincing him not to run off into the ocean and become the eel king.”

“What.”

“You heard me, and anyways He’ll be back soon.” Hermione said getting up from the chair to grab her bag off of a nearby desk “Hopefully Fred won't be acting weird anymore by then.”

Harry walked to the desk right in front of the one Hermione was using and pushed it so that he would be facing Hermione, this took more effort than he thought it would. The desks were the older hardwood ones that usually weren’t supposed to be moved again after they were put into one spot. “Anyways you’re not going to believe what just happened,” Harry started, continuing to straighten the desk “I was walking, or well-running actual because I thought I was going to be late for our study time so I started running and I had to slow occasionally so no teacher or prefects would doc points-”

“Harry, what happened?”

“Well anyway, I was running down the Hall and I heard Professor McGonagall say my name.” Harry started.

\-------------------------------------------0

“So I finally got Fred to calm down but he needs some monitoring so George and I are going to look after him while we study. Is that all right?” Ron asked entering the room, only to find that Hermione and Harry weren’t listening to him; they were muttering over a piece of parchment, though it didn’t look like schoolwork “Uh, what are you two up to?” At first, they didn’t respond so Ron asked one more time, a bit louder than the first, they looked up.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I asked what you two were up to,” Ron said again “And I wanted to let you know Fred and George are going to be here today because we need to keep an eye on Fred.”

At this moment Fred ran into the room, looking like he had previously been a madman fed nothing but chaos but had been recently subdued, a tired-looking George entered behind him “He tried to run to the boy's bathroom and back because he had to check if it was full of colors.”

“It wasn’t, and George should have let me fix that, but he's too sad to let me,” Fred said very fast, trying to walk at an equally as fast a pace away from George.

“Your face looks sad,” George mumbled, pulling a still excited Fred to a desk to sit.

“A. We all have the same face so: Rude. And B,” Ron turned back to Hermione and Harry “What were you doing.”

“Nothing bad,” Hermione started glancing back down at the parchment then scribbling something on it.

“Bull. You said that last week when you tried to break into the restricted section.”

“It’s not breaking in if the teachers just watch you go in without saying anything. I’m 'The Good Kid' and I’m using that. And anyway it’s the truth, Harry overheard something the Professors were talking about and we’re trying to figure out what's going on.” Hermione protested. "Plus, you're one to talk. Do you even know how many rules you break regularly?"

"Fair." George said, "So what did they say?"

"I was walking down the hall and-"

"Harry we have it written down."

"Oh. Right." Harry blinked "Here read this." He passed the parchment Hermione was writing on previously to George. Fred and Ron leaned over his shoulder to get a look too. Harry was bouncing in his seat waiting for them to finish. He almost wished Hermione would have let him babble on but that's exactly why he suggested they write it down in the first place; Harry kept getting distracted and forgetting where he was at and what he had or hadn't said. This was easier, though Harry didn’t like the prolonged silence.

“Who were they talking about?” Ron looked up at Harry “Besides you of course.”

“We don’t know, and I don’t remember anyone trying to kill me before.”

“You space out a lot when you're thinking maybe it happened during one of those times?” George suggested.

“You would think I would remember someone trying to kill me…”

“I don’t think it’s that. Harry’s only been here a month and one of the teachers or one of us is usually with him when he’s in the halls. It couldn’t have happened during school.” Ron pointed out.

“Usually isn’t always,” Hermione said, thinking about the Abbot incident. 

Behind George, they all heard a clash. Turning around they realized Fred, at some point, had gotten up and was now talking to an odd stain on the ceiling about politics, which he knew nothing about so it was mostly anti-Malfoy propaganda, something the Weasleys talked about frequently enough. He sounded quite serious, or he would have had he not been standing on a stack of precariously stacked items. He nodded for a moment than before going into court proceedings, which were wildly inaccurate, as far as Harry knew, and featured Dumbledor in a mankini.

“Someone needs to get him down, I can't. I just  _ Can’t. _ ” George said near slamming his head into the table.

\-------------------------------------------0

After getting Fred down and informing him he was never allowed coffee again, they did start to do some actual studying. Hermione interjected often with things she had read frequently, sometimes it was something Ron already knew about and he was able to tell her more about it other times it was something none of them had ever heard about before that really seemed to help spice up their homework. 

When they got to charms though Harry suddenly felt horrible. He had been practicing Lumos for a while outside of class but he wasn’t able to get it to last very long, which made him feel a bit incompetent since his mother was apparently a charms prodigy when she was in school. He told Hermione as much while they were working on their essays.

"Lumos is a temporary spell, it doesn't last long without modification in the first place. It was made for emergencies during the Reign of Catherine the Great, in Russia, by an unnamed English wizard, kicked out of England for his unusual spell practices, trying to gain favor with Catherine so she would let him stay in the country. It didn’t work very well. Though, two others claim to have created the spell first, a ministry worker named Levina Monkstanly and a German wizard named Garvin Lügner. Though they claimed so in old age and neither, unlike the unnamed wizard trying to impress Catherine, had the notes that proved it." 

"Your brain is awesome," said George looking at Hermione in shock and amazement "Where were you during my history test?"

"Library, check there next time."

"What about the statute of secrecy? Wouldn't that have stopped him from showing her?" Harry asked, pulling out the book he took his charms notes in. Harry had remembered reading about the statute of secrecy during summer when he was studying the textbooks. He learned from it that the statute didn’t apply to witches and wizards until they started their education, to prevent accidental magic from setting off the systems falsely every few moments. For Muggleborns and Muggle raised there was also a clause in the law that satiated they were allowed to practice a limited amount of magic during their first week home every summer as well, to show that they were actually learning something and encourage parents to allow them to stay in the system. But Catherine would have been a full-grown adult by this time, and as far as Harry had read for History class, she was non-magical anyway.

"Russian wizards had their own version of that statute, the people in charge of the country have always been exempt and thus allowed to know about and interact with magic. Not to mention Catherine was a squib taken in by her family after her birth family left her, she was known as a princess publicly but didn't have the blood relations necessary to take over. So even though she was her father's favorite the only way she could be genuine nobility was through political favors and the money of her mother's wealthy relatives."

"Amazing." George, once again, stated.

Despite the interesting way their study session was going, and the relief Harry could feel that he wasn’t bad at charms it was just the way the spell was, Harry couldn’t stay focused for very long. His mind kept wandering back to who just might be trying to kill him, or had maybe tried in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second one of the double update. Thank you to everyone who reads my fic, and a special thank you to the people who leave a comment and have already influenced some things in the story. Please continue to leave comments to help me improve or even change the fate of our main cast. Love you bye!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's life in Hogwarts progresses smoothly until a shocking revelation changes Harry’s life. Is it true or is it simply a dark fear?

Despite the heavy topic of conversation from their last study session Harry’s day to day at Hogwarts seemed perfectly normal. No one had taken any opportunity to try and kill him even when he was on his own, though abbot and bones tried to corner him again, and no one that Harry had spoken to at all in the following few days seemed to even slightly dislike Harry let alone want to kill him. But he knew that adults don't joke around about death, well McGonagall didn’t. Professor Snape has made subtle jokes about it frequently and Quirrell made a joke about killing Dumbledor once, though he looked rather peeved while saying it. But Harry Had heard a similar joke coming from some other students when referring to after class work, so he wasn't worried.

When Hermione had found out about their upcoming flying lesson she suggested that if anyone was going to try anything it would be then, “It would simply look like an accident,” she had said “like you had just fell off your broom by mistake.” which made Harry rather nervous until Hermione continued, “But the training brooms don't go all that high, if they wanted to actually hurt you they would have to be close by and even then they wouldn't be able to hurt you all that badly without getting caught.”

Although it was a very dark thought it reassured Harry that no one would be dumb enough to try anything during the lesson, they would only get themselve caught afterall, so he would be safe so long as he listened to the professors directions. He eagerly prepared for the classes with Hermione, who was reading up on broom flying and quidditch, and the Triplets who all played for the slytherin quidditch team (Ron was a keeper while Fred and George where beaters) and had decided it was up to them to give Harry and Hermione some extra tips.

\-------------------------------------------0

The lessons themselves were going to be split into two groups, first year (and some second year student who signed up) Slytherins with Gryffondors in the mornings and Ravenclaws with Hufflepuffs in the afternoons, which unfortunately ment that Harry and Hermione wouldn’t get to fly together. Harry knew Hermione had other friends in her house, so she would be fine, but Harry tended not to socialize outside of their little group and would be on his own. 

For the lessons everyone would be wearing school flying gear, which was plain grey with brown safety padding, and very well worn since they were used by every student that had ever taken the class. It was an option for students who already knew how to fly to opt out of the class so the overall number of students was smaller than Harry had expected, though there were still a lot. Before class started most of the girls started a large circle or broke off with two or three friends very quickly to chat and gossip, a few were playing games, while most of the boys started running around playing some sort of tag game with a few here and there, like Harry, who opted not to play.

One boy in particular, the one Harry thinks might have been to lose his toad at the start of the year, was white as paper sitting shakily on the ground looking at the two lines of broom in the middle of the grass the same Harry thought Hermione would look at a bad grade. 

“Are you doing alright there?” Harry approached slowly knowing what it's like, but the boy still jumped, “You’ve been staring at the brooms for a while.”

“I-I just- I haven’t, um, been looking forward to-” he gestured to the brooms.

“Flying?”

“Yeah,” he turned to Harry, “I’m no good with heights.” 

“Makes sense. I mean, going up to high is kinda dangerous,” the boy looked somehow more pale, “But that's what these lessons are for, and why we’ve got the padding,” Harry hit the padding of one arm.

“Wouldn’t it still hurt if you fell though?”

“Well a little bit, but this is our first lesson. I don’t think the professor is going to let us fall, or even go up all that high.” 

“I suppose…”

“You could always just opt out if it’s not your thing, it said students could on the notice board.”

The boy looked like he was thinking for a moment, “Right, maybe.”

“If you're not sure you could always just try it for a lesson or two, and if you're still scared, ask if you could leave the class.” Harry stood up, noticing an adult walking towards them, “Anyways, I’m Harry, it's nice to meet you-?”

“Neville, Neville Longbottom.” Neville didn’t look any less scared than he was before but he was smiling so Harry hoped he helped at least a little. 

\-------------------------------------------0

After the lesson was done Professor Hooch, their flight instructor called Harry back.

“You did very well out there today Mr. Potter, both your own flying and when you helped Mr. Longbottom with his own.”

“Thank you Professor,” Harry said, slightly confused since Professor Hooch had already given him points for helping Neville earlier and it didn’t seem like there was anything more to say about it.

“I think that with a bit more practice you could achieve a position on your house's quidditch team. If you're interested I could put in a word with Professor Snape so you could get in some extra practice with some of the actual players on the team outside of lessons.”

“Really?!” Harry said excitedly, “Is that allowed?”

“Happens all the time Mr. Potter, though it doesn’t guarantee you a spot on the team. Other Slytherin first years will have the chance of joining you and you'll still have to try out at the start of season next year.”

“Of course. Thank you Professor!” 

“No problem Mr. Potter. Off to your next class now, I’ll get you a slip.”

\-------------------------------------------0

Charms class was both Harry’s favorite and least favorite. He understood the class material really well and it was super easy to cast the spells but it wasn’t as easy for him to get the spells to last very long. He remembered the talk with Hermione from the second half of last week's study session, about how the Lumos charm was only a temporary spell and lost himself in the thought of what if all charms had these same types of constraints depending on what they did? 

Like the Lumos creates something, the thing being light, but since it is just made of magic and nothing else it can’t last long without modification or without putting more power into the spell. Or how Alohomora is a charm that can unlock a door, so what if it can only unlock it for a small slot of time since it isn’t the actual key to the lock? And shortly after opening whatever it was, like a door, it will relock itself? This could also explain why Harry couldn’t hold up his trunk properly with Wingardium Leviosa, the spell is made to lift an object using a small burst of magic so maybe how much it can lift and for how long will depend on how much magic you put into it?

By the time Harry had zoned back into the class Professor Flitwick was asking everyone to demonstrate the levitation charm on the feathers in front of them. As Harry was awarded five points for Slytherin, he suddenly felt very grateful that he had already learned the spell during summer.

\-------------------------------------------0

“That concludes this week's study session,” Hermione stated.

“You always make it sound so official,” Ron commented.

“Like a club!” Harry said excitedly, “We could disguise ourselves as a study group but in reality we-”

“Are a study group,” Fred interrupted, but Harry continued.

“We are a Mystery solvers club!” Harry stood up and posed dramatically, Ron decided to join him “Thank you Ron, you understand things.”

“Even if we were a mystery solving club we only have one mystery,” George pointed out, “That and we all still need the quiet study space.” The library, despite Madam Pince’s best efforts, has never been a quiet place. And although Harry and Hermione talked or asked questions they were generally very quiet naturally until one, or both, of them would go off on a rant about a topic. Even then they were still very quiet compared to the library.

“Okay so we're actually a study group _ and  _ we solve mysteries.” Harry proposed. 

“You know Harry, if we are a mystery solvers club, we could be like the Mystery Gang.” Hermione suggested.

“The what?”

“They’re from an American tv series called  _ Scooby Doo _ , they solve mysteries all over the world with their talking dog.”

“We don’t have a dog.”

“We could get a dog.” Ron said.

“Still only have one mystery,” Fred and Hermione said at the same time. 

“Okay i can’t fix that one,” Harry muttered.

“Technically-” Ron started.

“No!” George said, “I already have to deal with Fred on coffee, you are not starting this.” He sent a glare which Ron shrugged off.

“We could still work on the one mystery we have though,” Harry said, pulling the notes from last time out of his bag, “Has anyone been able to collect any new evidence?”

“I keep seeing McGonagall and Snape talking to each other but I haven't been able to hear them clearly,” Fred said, “I wish i could just, like, attach my ear to a wall near where they’re talking…” Fred suddenly got a contemplative look and pulled out a small notebook and started scribbling in it. Ron and George looked over his shoulder, the same look on their faces, and made small comments here and there, too quiet for Harry or Hermione to hear.

“We’ve lost them for at least the next hour,” Hermione whispered into Harry’s ear.

“Not entirely,” Harry whispered back, “ I hope.”

“I also have seen professor McGonagall talking with Snape  _ and  _ Quirrell, I saw them earlier today heading in the direction of the headmasters office.” Hermione stated, speaking normally again.

“So Dumbledoor might also know what's going on then… Good work Hermione,” Harry wrote down what Hermione had said at the end of the notes. He reread the last points over, Hermione reading just over his shoulder. “Definitely good work, but this is still confusing.”

“Especially now that Dumbledore is in the mix,” Fred said, still looking at his notes.

“Why?” Hermione asked.

“Harry said before that McGonagall was going off about ‘the Greater good shite’ right?”

“I did,” Harry said cautiously.

“Well that was the motto of the Dark Lord Grindelwald.” Fred finished scribbling something in his book and turned it toward George to look over. Hermione suddenly understood what Fred was insinuating.

At Harry’s confused look she explained, “He’s the Dark Lord right before You-Know-Who, Dumbledore defeated him around the same time World War Two was ending.”

“He's defeated, yes,” George started, “but not dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be doing my best to update at least every 2 weeks, though if I get inspired I will occasionally post more frequently.


End file.
